


As Long As You Come Home at the End of the Day

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, May/December Relationship, Moving In Together, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: When he brings up going home, Celestino’s immediate reaction is a look so horrorstruck that Phichit immediately laughs.“You’d be coming home with me, Ciao Ciao."





	As Long As You Come Home at the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Watch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407525) by [neuroglam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroglam/pseuds/neuroglam). 



> The prompt for this one was a Good Wife quote, _"Who do you want to come home to every night? Who do you want to see when you open your door?"_
> 
> The title comes from the song "That Would Be Enough" off of the _Hamilton_ soundtrack because I am _obsessed_.
> 
> I have really always wanted to write some domestic and adorable happiness for Phichit, who is my sunshine child, so I hope you enjoy it!

It’s barely a month after Yuuri leaves for Japan that Phichit brings up going back to Thailand. Or, as he puts it, going _home_.

Celestino likes to think that he is a grown adult man and a Good Coach who does not pick favorites amongst his athletes, but the reality is that he has always found himself more drawn to Phichit’s energy, like a moth to a flame. Yuuri had been sweet to coach, a gentle soul who took direction well and strove for perfection as much as any athlete did, with a very good foundation in ballet and lyrical dance that made him a very gorgeous performer to boot. But if Yuuri was a candle, then Phichit is a firework: explosive, and impossible to look away from. 

He thinks maybe they just mesh well together, that Phichit is more like the skater Celestino was when he was competitive: a flirty, flashy, showy boy who plants his stake in the ground with pride. Or, perhaps Phichit is the son he regrets never having.

(Truthfully, Celestino knows that Phichit is more than any of these things, more than all of these things combined.)

So when he brings up going home, Celestino’s immediate reaction is a look so horrorstruck that Phichit immediately laughs.

“You’d be coming home with me, Ciao Ciao,” he says so easily, as if it’s all been decided. Celestino opens his mouth to answer, but the words dissolve on his tongue when he realizes he has no argument. Yuuri is gone, so there is no reason to stay on neutral ground. Being the first Thai skater to reach these heights has been Phichit’s driving force for years, and staying away from it for so long could diminish his connection with that spark. Detroit is a gloomy, grey city, and Bangkok is as vivacious as the boy who represents it – 

The problem is that Phichit remains more observant than Celestino wants to give him credit for; perhaps it’s all that time spent with a camera in hand that’s made him so astute. They don’t talk about it once, but Phichit apologizes to his mother, tells her he’s getting an apartment with his coach because their mornings start so early, and anyways, he can’t be surrounded by her cooking while he’s on such a strict diet. He gets an Airbnb for the week they arrive, and already has a list of apartments for them to tour in that time. 

The last time Celestino made his home in a place where the language was unfamiliar and he couldn’t distinguish the currency values, he was a kid himself and braving it alone. Now, three weeks after a twenty-hour flight, he comes home to an apartment where Phichit waits for him in an apron, laughs at the grocery mishaps he’s made, and counts his change to make sure he wasn’t ripped off. 

“Dinner’s almost ready,” he sing-songs, and the air is ripe with the smell of spices and sauces Celestino can’t name that have him salivating nonetheless. “You should go wash up.” 

“Please tell me you held back on the spice today,” he says to keep other words from escaping his mouth. “You know what the heat does to my stomach.” 

And Phichit pats that stomach unkindly, “Don’t worry, I know about your old man bowels. Go change? I’ll even be good and stay out here this time.”

Celestino grumbles and complies. They eat dinner together, and it is spicy, but Phichit also bought wine, boasting about the legal status he didn’t have yet in the US, so it’s a good meal. After Celestino does the dishes, Phichit puts his favorite movie on, and insists on sitting above Celestino on the back of the couch so he can methodically brush his hair, section it off in little braids for photos, then let it unravel again and spill over Celestino’s shoulders. 

“Hey,” Phichit murmurs as the credits roll on _The King and the Skater_ , dubbed in Thai ‘to help Celestino’s language skills’. “How long do you think you need ‘til you’re ready for us to sleep in the same bed?” 

Celestino coughs and splutters, feels himself turn red in his ears, and can’t deny anything. 

“...Give me a week,” he finally decides, hoping that seven days will be enough time for him to acclimate to the idea. He has the sense that Phichit will not be content merely existing in the same bed, and aims to prepare himself for spooning. 

Beside his ear, Phichit audibly smiles. “And how long until I can kiss you?”

“Cheek, or...?” 

He giggles and leans in, pressing his soft lips to Celestino’s high cheekbone. “The other one,” Phichit confirms. 

“Ask me again tomorrow?” Celestino replies meekly, his throat suddenly too dry. Phichit slides down the back of the couch and beams, his bowlcut a mess and eyes alight. 

“Brace yourself,” he warned, dimples pinching in his cheeks. “Because I’m going to ask you every single day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! And feel free to visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
